ReMixEd Christmas Carol
by J1210
Summary: The Restoration Committee holds a play to help boost the towns Christmas Spirit. While Roy Mustang plays Scrooge can he find the true meaning of Christmas not only from the role, but from Aerith and the three ghosts of the Restoration Family as well?
1. The Scrooge of Hollow Bastion

**Alright I decided to do a Chritmas fic to pass the time while I write my three chapter of Heir to Darkness for Christmas. But happy day this fic isn't going to be about Yuffie or Winry, but it is still considered canon to Halloween Horror and Thanksgiving you ever thought about Roy Mustang as a Scrooge... haven't we all. Well this i smy tale of A Chirstmas Carol. Redone obviously and revamped. This is my first time putting a fanfic up that has already been redone. I hope you guys enjoy it because I could really use some feedback. And just before you go he isn't going to put up a Winry/Yuffie Christmas one-shot your wrong because I am. Anyways I hope you guys have a wonderful Holiday and enjoy J!210's, ReMixEd Christmas Carol. **

**ReMixEd Christmas Carol! **

Everyone crowed in Merlin's house waiting for what the old man had to tell them. It had only been a few weeks since the Thanksgiving Disaster incident and things were beging to calm down after all the commotion. Luckily for the Restoration Committee everyone was caught in the Christmas Spirt to be to mad at each other for anything. Merlin surveyed everyone in the room and came to the conclusion that the entire Restoration Committee was there. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Cid, Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Riza, and Roy.

He nodded in approval and laughed. "Now that everyone is here I have some wonderful news for all of you. Since its only five days from Christmas we have a lot of preparing to do. For you see I have arranged with the town that the Restoration Committee will be doing a play for the children to show the true spirit of Christmas!"

Leon scoffed. "I outa here."

"Everyone will take part in this play. If one of you wishes not to do so, they shall pay the ultimate price!!!" Merlin towered above the members of the committee making them look like scared little children.

Riza coughed to catch the old man's attention. "So forgive me for asking, but exactly what play will we be doing for the children?"

Merlin laughed. "Well that's a great question Ms. Hawkeye. The play the Restoration Committee will be doing is a clasic actually. It is A Christmas Carol."

Almost everone grimaced. To the old man's surprise even the residents from Amestris knew what A Christmas Carol was. Ed was first to speak. "There is know way in hell that I'm playing Scrooge!"

Merlin laughed. "Well actually we will be picking the roles of the play from the jar. And Edward since your so fond of speaking out you pull your role from the jar first." Merlin picked up a jar from the table and walked over to Edward. "Well dig in and pick your role!"

Edward frowned and grabed the first slip he touched. When he pulled it out he cursed. "Tiny Tim, why am I Tiny Tim!!!"

Everyone else broke out laughing and one by one they went to pick their slips. Mostly everyone seemed please except for Riza and Leon who both rubbeb their eyes. Last was Roy Mustang. He headed to the jar to pick his role and saw that there was only one slip left. He hadn't heard anyone say they had gotten the main role of the play and frowned in dismay. He picled up the slip and on it read 'Ebinezer Scrooge'. He looked at Merlin who smiled cheerfully and shook his head. "Someone up there must really hate me."


	2. Hawkeye of the End

**Okay chapter two of my ReMixEd Christmas Carol. You guys will find out soon enough why its called a ReMixEd Christmas Carol. Anyway this chapter was suppose to be the acting part of the story where no one could get along, but I also figured why not start the play in this chapter as well. I've never been a big fan of theaters a matter of fact I hated Cats and Lion King... was decent. Thats besides the point enjoy the chapter and remember to review. Everyone counts. Also the fic will switch from Mustang to Aerith every now and then. **

**ReMixEd Christmas Carol**

Prepartions for the play were near to completion and they had spent the last four days practicing for the big event. And now that dreaded day that Mustang feared was here. Christmas Eve, the night before Santa came to deliver presents to all the the good children of Hollow BAstion. Mustang thought he was the exception. HE would most likely be on the naughty list for all the horrible things he had done in Ishval. He had rarely seen one present each year. And if he did get one it was either from Riza or one of his other suboridinates.

"Hey Scrooge over here!" Yuffie cheerfully called to Mustang. "The plays about to start we have one last thing to do before we take the stage."

Mustang smirked. He wished he could have the entusiasm the bubbly ninja had for this. But his role did suit him well, he would play a better Scrooge than both Cloud and Leon. A matter of fact almost everyone's role suited them perfecty. It was as if Merlin had put some magical enchanment on the slips so they would be bond to choose one that fit their identity.

Roy sighed and walked onto the stage. He took a peek out of the curtains and saw more than he expected. The play was taking place right in the middle of the bailey so kids and parents were lined up on the stairs and where ever they could find a seat to watch the play. He looked over to his co-actors and grimaced. "Let's get this over with."

Everyone was in a cirlce and most pf the Restoration Committee was excited mainly the teenagers. "The Ghost of Christmas Future, my role is so sweet!!" Yuffie raised her fist in victory along with Kairi's. "Since we both have the same part I'm sure our synchronized charms will knock the crowd dead."

Kairi only nodded with Yuffie. It wasn't so along ago since Thanksgiving, when she got into a fight with Yuffie and broke the bubbly ninja's noes. THough she apoligized after she still felt a little bad for going so far. "Right let's do our best."

Edward sat in self pity for playing Tiny Tim, since he was mainly the shortest person in the Restoration Committee minus the Gullwings, he was the same exact height as Yuffie. Winry tried to sooth him since she along with Cid and the Gullwings would be working the lights and special effects. To add to the show Aerith who was playing the Ghost of Christmas Past was also the stage manager, while Merlin handled the spells and enchanments. The ghost of Christmas present was being played by Sora Donald and Goofy. The Ghost who is first to haunt Roy is being played by none other than Riza Hawkeye. And then Roy's current worker is being played by TIfa.

Merlin coughed to catch everyone's attention. "Everyone gather around it is time to begin the play. BUt before we start I am proud to say each of you put in a valiant effort and tonight your hard work will be well apprecaited. So without futher ado." Merlin raised his wand and yelled. "Change-a-roo!!"

Everyones current clothing was changed to those of their character. Roy Mustang's being a suave, but rather raged suit. The set changed as well to Srooge's workshop. The backstage crew rushed to their poistions and those not suppose to be on stage left. The curtains rose and the lights dimmed on the Colonel the play had began. And the lead role was the first to start.

Mustang stared at the little kids smiling faces waiting for him to say something, but lucky for him Aerith stood smiling. She gave him a reassuring wink. "Tonight is a special night. Tonight is Christmas Eve, the night where we wait for Santa Claus to fill the stockings with candy and give presents to all who were nice for the year. But tonight Santa asked a very big favor for us before all of you go sleep and wait for him. HE asked us to perform one final good deed of the year. And tonight all of you will witness that deed. I and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee are proud to present a Christmas Carol!!"

The crowd arrupted in a thunderous applause. Aerith ran off of the stage and grabbed Mustang's hand. "Colonel you do not go out yet. Just take it easy and have fun."

Mustang smirked. He couldn't remember the last time he had fun.

Quickly Alphonse ushered onto stage and took his workplace at the desk carptening a chair. He wiped his head and sighed. "To work on Christmas Eve, unable to be next to my family on the night of Christmas Eve."

Aerith gent,ly pushed Mustang. "Your on!"

"Make it convincing eh?" Cid gave him a thumbs up.

Mustang snapped his fingers and the front door erupted into flames. Kicking the door down he startled Alphonse. "Bahabuck!! Damned pickpockets and beggars, they know better than to bother one of higher stature. What has happened to the separation of the classes. To hard work. I worked through grit and spit to achieve my empire and they have the gull to ask me for spare change."

Alphonse looked back. "But Mr. Scrooge tis is the spirit of Christmas. Sparing a few change will put smiles on the beggars faces the next morning."

Mustang sneered. "Christmas... is nothing, but a myth for those who believe some over weight obbese man will fit down their shimney and leave them free gifts. They's turn that fat lug into the authorities if they have the right mind. Breaking many laws he is, breaking and entering, stealing, tresspasing, flying an unlicensed vehicle, and drinking egg nog would give him a DUI. I hate Christmas!"

Alphonse looked a little worried, but proceeded to ask Mustang. "Mr. Scrooge I was wondering if it would be alright if I could have Christmas off of work."

Mustang looked appauled. "Nonsense!! For that I want to see you in early tommorow!"

Alphonse attempted to reason with his boss. "But Mr. Scrooge you see Tiny Tim."

"As if I would care for some good for nothing child. This conversation ends here." Mustang stormed upstairs. "And mak sure you close shop!!" He slammed the upstairs door leaving a sadened clerk below.

The kids in the crowd erupted into boo's.

"Scrooge sucks!!" one of them called out.

CLoud stepped through the burned down door and approached the clerk. "Ah, Alphonse is my uncle in?" Cloud muttered coolly. "I wanted to ask him if he would like to make donations for a charitable orginazation."

Aerith stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. "He's ruining the play. Cloud's not even attmepting to put and Christmas Spirit into his role. I knew I couldn't trust him to play Fred!!"

"Well know I sure we can fix that." Merlin rasped as he lifted up his wand. "Abra-Kadbra!!"

Suddenly Cloud's frown went to a sudden and large smile. And in a high pitched tone he yelled out. "I'm guessing he went up stairs. I guess I'll just have tocheer up that old man with some of my large and plentiful Christmas Spirit!!" once Merlin released the spell Cloud looked around wildly as if he was just possesd. He looked to Aerith who gave him a dark stare. Sighing he went up stairs and knock on Roy's door. "Uncle I've come to ask you for a..."

"A donation, Bahabuck!!" Mustang snapped his fingers and set Cloud a flame.

The Buster swordsman screamed in pure agony and ran about the stage in a flailing manner. "Oh god someone help me!!"

Aerith looked around. "That wasn't in the script, but I love it for what that bastard did to me!!"

"Aerith watch your language." Merling looked stunned as everyone else.

She blushed. "Excuse me."

Merlin than cast a Blizzage spell and froze Cloud solid. He fell off the stage and onto the stone ground where no one attempted to hell him.

Soon the set changed from the workshop to Scrooge's room. He was now in his night gown and climbed into bed. A dcraft came through his window. He got up to close the window and saw the face of a mid-twentys blond woman on it. Startled he jumped back. Catching his breath he slammed the windows close. He then heard singing from out side his window. Looking out he saw priests Christmas Caroling. "I hate Christmas." but then he recognized it was the song that was played at his former partners funeral. He then heard a loud clunking and went to the stairs. He saw a casket falling down the stairs. He closed his room door and jumped back into his bed. And then he heard the eerie sound of chains.

They ccrept closer and closer to his door until it slamed open. Riza Hawkeye with two automatic rifles in her hands shot at the Scrooge. Her eye's potryed the eye's of a murderer. And her pale skin was almost invisible. "Ebenezer Scrooge, I am Jenny Marley your once buisness partner and your end!!"


	3. Aerith, The Ghost of Christmas Past

**Alright here we are at chapter 3 of a ReMixEd Christmas Carol. Nothing much to say here except I hope that Santa brings you tons of gifts and that you have an awesome holiday. Also forgive me if I don't get the hours right on which the ghosts visit Mustang, its really hard to remember and I can't find them anywhere on the Internet. Onto the first ghost that haunts Mustang, Riza Hawkeye!!**

**ReMixEd Christmas Carol**

Riza let out a barrage of bullets leaving holes in Mustang's walls, furniture, and bed sheets. The bullets quickly hit him, but somehow came out the other end of his body. Roy who was to in to his role for his own good covered up beneath the sheets. "W... what do want!?!" he demanded shaking.

Riza held back the urge to fall down and break out laughing. Her Superior was literally cowering like a child under the covers. It was so amusing that even Leon was able to crack a smirk. She frowned once more and returned back to the role she had drew. "Ebenezer Scrooge, I am Jenny Marley you former friend and partner. Seven years ago on this exact night I was killed!! I'd expect you to honor my death with the good deeds we once delt together, but you silently sulk and let the weak suffer!!"

Seeing that Mustang had no intention of rising from out of the blankets Riza through him into the wall. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you!"

A sweat drop came down on Cid and he dropped his cigarette. He expected everyone else to over react about they're rolse, but now Riza to was getting to into the play.

"W... what do you want from me!?!" Mustang stuttered.

Riza narrowed her eye's. "Ebenezer Scrooge, tonight shall be the night you atone for your sins. Ypu shall be visited by three ghosts. Ghosts that shall show you past, present, and future. By the end of the night you shall realize the true meaning of Christmas, but if you don't you shall pay the ultimate price!!" Riza laughed flying into the crowd and dissapearing. "Your first ghost shall see you at Midnight Scrooge!!"

Roy stood stunned and stared at the clock he had five bloody minutes. He sat in contemplation and then looked backstage. He saw that Aerith had dissapeared and Winry had taken over her role as stage manager. THis made his stomach twist a bit, Aerith looked a lot more lethal than she looked. Her stare could be as cold as Riza's if she wanted it to be. Then the clock hit midnight. The window slamed open and a chilling cold air hit Mustang. A young woman emerged through the window with and elegant red dress on. Misile Toe came down cover the red and the sleeveless straps added onto her beauty. Aerith let out a warm smile. She gave a respectful curtsie. "Hello Ebenezer Scrooge, I am the Ghost of Christma Past. I am the first to come and show you the true elegant meaning of Christmas."

Mustang was speechless.

Aerith helped him off of his bed. "Come Mr. Scrooge we are on a very tight time frame."

She focused and soon they began to glow. And in an instant the set and they were transported to the window of Scrooge's old home. Immediatly Mustang stared in awe. "I can't believe it, this is where I asked out Ashe."

"Who?" Aerith looked confused and looked into the window.

A young Mustang could be seen siting with a Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. "So... Ashe I was wondering if you like to go out with... me?"

Ashe looked uncomfortable. "Oh... no, no I got to get home... I left my room light on."

Aeirth shook her head. "Never good with the ladies huh? And she let you down on Christmas Eve to. God it must suck to be you."

Roy looked back to her. "Is there a point to coming here?"

Aeirth let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I just thought this would remind you how your bitterness esecalated to the next level, but I'm going to take you elsewhere." with a snap of the fingers they appeared in front of a different home. "Do you remembethis place Mr. Scrooge? Your worst Christmas ever."

Roy let out a dark laugh. "Of course I do. This is the Christmas where my father... got me a Barbie Doll!!! That bastard I'm a boy!!"

Aerith looked inside. And a young Roy opened his Christmas present. His dad, played by Cid, smiled. "Now son I spent all the money I could muster up just to get you that toy. I expect you to be thankful."

The young ROy's smile soon went into a frown. "What the hell? A Barbie Doll, dad I'm a boy. And I asked for a Buzz Lightyear!!"

His father frowned. "Ba Hambug!! You ingrateful littel brat." he grabed Mustang and began to wash his mouth out with soap. "Watch your damn little mouth!!"

Aeirth didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting this. "Okay then, maybe we should get back to the present." In a snap of the fingers they returned to Roy's room. "Well Mr. Scrooge I hate to be a stiffler, but I have an appointment at the spa and I rather not be late. Anyway the next ghosts should be here to handle where I left off in oh... 15 seconds."

Aerith disapeared leaving Roy stunned and speechless.


End file.
